Wolfstar
by Milo Sebastian
Summary: Sirius Black is hopeless at love. Maybe some encouragement from a portrait named Medusa will help...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, since this is pretty much my first one shot I apologise if it is terrible in advance. Constructive criticism welcome, no haters please.

I own nothing but the plot and Medusa. (The portrait in this story, not the character from the myths.) All credit for the characters goes to the amazing JK Rowling.

Wolfstar paring, just a little one shot from the Marauder's era, hopefully not the last I ever publish. If you have any one shots you'd like to see written, don't hesitate to contact me.

* * *

"F***." Sirius shouted to the empty dorm room, surrounded by clothes all strewn other the floor.

"Language." Warned Medusa.

"Who the f*** are you?"

"The one and only Medusa, bringer of the best dating advice."

"Really." The boy muttered, black hair falling into his eyes.

"Of course. What's your problem?"

"What the hell would you know? You're just a painting."

"Escuze moi mister Black. I have been in this castle for centuries. I think you'll find I know more about dating than you ever could hope to know. So who's got the famous Black starry eyed?"

Sirius studied the portrait. She looked serious enough. He sighed. "Basically I'm in love with my best friend who happens to be a guy. Who is a werewolf. Who I have no idea likes me or not in that way."

"That's easy." She replied as though the answer was as simple as writing a word.

"What?" The boy said in shock.

"Just tell him how you feel."

"Why? He'd just laugh at me or something."

"You're talking about Remus Lupin, right? That nice dear boy, laugh at you? Besides, I told you I give advice to everyone around the castle. Including a certain werewolf. Who has a crush on a certain punk boy who claims his soul is as dark as his name."

"Really?"

"Honestly, I find it ridiculous. But the heart wants what the heart wants." She laughed.

"Wait. Remus likes me."

"I already told you that." Medusa said to the empty room. "Boys," She muttered. "Are hopeless at love."

Using the marauder's map Sirius had located Remus and was now hovering around the classroom Remus was in, talking to a teacher. He saw the Remus was talking to the door, and mentally tried to prepare himself as to what he was going to say.

The werewolf walked out the classroom, and all of Sirius' brain functions stopped. "HeywillyougotoHogsmeadewithmetomorrow." He managed to splutter out finally. Remus just stopped and stared at him, cocking his head.

"You know, it may be surprising, but I can't understand anything at that speed. Could you repeat it, and possibly, I don't know, slower maybe?"

Sirius took in a deep breath, desperate not to lose any courage. "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"What, on Valentine's day?"

"Yeah." He stuttered. "Although you don't have to do it, now actually as I come to think of it it's a terrible idea, so-"

"Sirius?" The black haired male starred into the brunette's eyes. "A. shut up. B. Do you mean like a date, or what?"

"A date." He mumbled, caught under Remus' gaze, who shrugged.

"Sure."

"Really? You mean it?"

"No." Remus snapped sarcastically. "Of course I mean it. Idiot."

Sirius couldn't stop grinning the whole way to the common room, even when they were joined by James and Peter.

However none of the boys noticed a portrait that was grinning as she ran to a McGonnagall's room, who in turn had a small smile on her lips, due to Albus owing her ten galleons.

* * *

If anyone is interested in how Medusa came to be at Hogwarts, or just stuff about the founders in general, I've got a book of one shots, titled 'Creating Hogwarts', that shows how stuff happened in Hogwarts when they were creating it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, are there any dates or scenarios or stuff that anyone wants to happen?

* * *

Sirius Black checked himself in the mirror for what could have been known as the twenty millionth time, much to the amusement of a certain portrait.

"I see you took my advice." She said eventually.

"Any ideas on what I should wear then if your advice is so amazing?"

"Oh, clothes are easy." Medusa said. "Instead of faffing about trying to find matching clothes just pick a random t shirt or jumper and then find a pair of trousers or shorts that go with it."

"Really?" Sirius raised his eyebrow. "And that actually works?"

"Don't doubt the master sweetie."

"I'm not sweet." He growled, before picking a random top out of his trunk. Five minutes later he was walking out of the Gryffindor common room, after shooting a death glare at Medusa.

He found Remus waiting outside the main hall for him, reading a book. "Hey Moony." He said, approaching the male.

"Oh hey Padfoot." They paused in conversation as they headed towards Filch who was checking the list of students going out to Hogsmeade.

"So where's James and Peter?" Sirius asked, braving the icy waters of conversation.

"Peter... Yeah, he had detention. As for James I'm surprised you didn't hear his impersonation of a crow last night."

"What?" Sirius asked, eyes crossed as he tried to figure out what had happened last night, apart from him worrying about the next day.

"Lily finally agreed to go on a date with him."

"What? You're kidding me." Sirius asked in shock. "There's no way she would ever go on a date with him."

"Well she is, and James was crowing about it so much Lily said that she would cancel it if he didn't shut up."

Sirius nodded. "Oh yeah... I remember that now."

They had finally reached Filch. "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Remus said, Sirius still distracted by the thought of James actually going on a date with Lily.

"Alright."

They followed a path they knew well and soon reached Hogsmeade. "So where do you want to go?" Remus asked, turning to face Sirius.

"I don't know," He confessed. "To be honest I didn't ever think you'd actually say yes, so I didn't really plan ahead."

"Do you just want to walk around Hogsmeade then?" Remus suggested. "Have a look round… get lunch somewhere not too pink…"

Sirius laughed. "I don't think you'll find anywhere that's "not too pink", especially today."

"Hmm." Remus agreed. "Do you want to have a look around anyway?"

"Sure." Sirius shrugged.

They went to Honeydukes first, and ended up refilling their whole stash of sweets and chocolates, which had been depleted since the last time they had been to Hogwarts. Zonko's also received a visit from them, and Sirius at least left with his money bag a lot lighter, but his brain and bag a lot heavier, filled with ideas and things that they could use when pranking the rest of the school. They ended up spending most of their time however in Tomes and scrolls, a specialist bookshop a certain bookworm wanted to visit. And it wasn't Sirius.

"Do you want to head out for lunch now?" Sirius asked, streatching as he stood up from where he had been seated for thelast hour or two as Remus wandered through the bookstore.

"Sure." Remus shrugged, before going to the witch behind the till and paying for a couple of books, one of which Sirius noticed was about dragons, and the other he didn't catch a good enough glimpse of to hazard a guess at the subject it covered.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" Sirius asked as they strolled out the book store and down the lane. "Because everywhere I've seen so far has been pink."

"I'm sure we can find somewhere." Remus said confidently.

A few minutes of walking around led them past madame Puddifoots. "There is no way I am stepping in there." Sirius commented as he stared at it. "That is just too… pink. And fake. And-"

"Let's find somewhere else then." Remus mumbled, dragging Sirius away before he could insult the shop further, or comment on all of the snogging couples. Hetero people-why couldn't they ever control themselves?

After a few more minutes of walking around, perusing the different options, the Three Broomsticks proved itself to be the best option available, with the least pink decorations hanging up.

"Two butterbeers." Sirius said to Madame Rosmerta. "And whatever the meal of the day is."

The three broomsticks was warm and welcoming, and Sirius walked over to Remus who had found a table, the two tankards in hand.

Remus was oddly quiet, as if the fairytale atmosphere of the day had finally worn away and he was now realising the hard, cold facts. "When's the next full moon?" Sirius asked quietly.

"The day after next." Was the only reply he received. Remus always stressed about the full moon, and there was usually very little, if nothing that could be done to distract him.

Madame Rosmerta brought the food over and they ate in silence, a despondent mood falling over them. They continued to walk around Hogsmeade however, looking at whatever took their fancy. Sirius' heart skipped a beat when Remus took his hand, and when they walked back to the school like that.

"Today was great." Remus said softly as they walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Really?"

"I enjoyed it." Sirius grinned and would have danced on the spot, if he hadn't been Sirius Black, the cool punk rock kid. So he settled on just attracting weird looks from everyone else around him because he could somehow make his smile go from one side of his face to the other.

"Cool."

"You want to meet me in the great hall for dinner? I need to ask Slughorn a few questions about some potions."

"Yeah. I wish I didn't have to take potions. All I ever hear is how I should have been in Slytherin, and how that would have meant he had the full set of blacks."

"See you later then." Remus said, walking back out of the common room.

Sirius walked into their dorm room. There was no one there but him, and he collapsed onto the bed, a giddy grin on his face.

"So, is someone glad they listened to my awesome advice or what?" Sirius didn't even bother to lift his head to find out who was speaking.

"Shut up Medusa." He mumbled into the bed.

"Is that a good way to speak to someone who just set you up with your crush and is therefore more awesome than you?" She asked. "I'd prefer grovelling, but at least look at me."

"You're not more awesome than me. And anyone who looked at you got turned to stone." He said sitting up, black hair falling into his eyes.

Medusa smiled evilly. "Now, that wasn't my fault. But that's still a quality that helps me to be more awesome than you."

"You aren't."

"Am."

"Aren't."

"Who are you arguing with and what about?" A yawning Remus stood in the doorway, returning from talking to Slughorn already, having found him in the corridor not too far from the common room.

"Who's more awesome? Me, the amazing Sirius Black, your boyfriend, or the extremely annoying Medusa who happens to be a very annoying portrait?"

"Oh, that's easy." He muttered.

"Thank you." Sirius said overdramatically, being the drama queen he was. "At least someone agrees with me-"

"What? Oh no, I was agreeing with Medusa." Remus confessed. "She is way more awesome than you?"

"What?" Sirius shrieked.

Remus flashed him a mischievous grin. "I'm heading down to dinner."

"Remus? How could you every say that-"

"He's gone darling." Medusa purred. "But at least he's right."

"Oh shut up."


End file.
